ftwpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Servers
Servers are running instances that're capable of accepting requests from the client and giving responses accordingly. In the world of FTW Police, there are servers that're private and global with the most important servers being the Alpha through Epsilon servers. The FTW Police has security over all these servers and even have private servers of their own for officers to receive missions and congregate. Only one global server has gone dark and that is commonly known as the "Green Arcade". Global Servers Global servers are servers that host events such as matchmaking, custom games lobbies and competitions for the public. This is run by the FTW Police who monitor player activity to see that no player information is harmed during their time. Whenever a threat is detected, officers are sent to a specific location of the server (ex.custom game lobby) to arrest or capture anyone abusing the game services for their own personal motives. Once the objective is completed, a separate team goes in to clear out any remaining hacks so that the location can be recycled for further use. * Alpha Server: '''This server is generally known as the most impenetrable server in the world as it is backed up by various high ranking officers and moderators. This server is also the location of two very well known establishments: FTW headquarters and Dante's Rose. The Field Marshal is located here and is the one in command of the entire police force. Because of its reputation, many players usually play in this server as it is rarely breached by hackers yet does require a fee for entering into it. * '''Beta Server: The second best server in the world, the Beta server is the most common server out there as it has the biggest population. * Charlie Server: '''The third best server in the world and the home to a private server known as "Installation Stadium" where competitive pools are held in. This is also the base of operations for many game companies running high stake meetings who are supporters or funding for the FTW Police. * '''Delta Server: The weakest server of all, this one has the lowest population of all and is usually made up of low ranking officers. Only 2 high ranking officers are confirmed to run this server with one being the most active (Franky). Many problems befall this server like lack of support and a high infestation of hackers and hack producers. Currently, the biggest hacker threat is a clan called "KKK Leeches", who're in the process of taking over the server. * 'Epsilon Server: '''This server is the only server not opened to the public. It is a section where FTW Police files are held including police profiles and hacks. It is also a factory where legal hacks are produced by engineers to give to high ranking officers in the field. It has recently lost a huge stock of private files by "Frostbite" three months ago. * '"Green Arcade" Server: '''The Green Arcade, formerly known as the "Theta Server", is the main hub for many hackers, clans and black market traffickers. Much illegal activity is held here including forgery, identity theft and other forms of cyber crimes. It is made up of several tiers that lead up to the top where a fortress is built and a ruler domains over everyone, a kingpin. Private Servers Many people with the right stuff can open a private network or server to host friends or business clients. Most of them are under control by FTW staff members yet some bypass these rules and host illegally made servers that can't be accessed unless there is a password. Usually whenever there is an illegal server, FTW can instantly delete that server at the moment it senses it. However, there are some that have negated this effect for which the police send in teams or squads to eliminate the group.